Miracle Sign
by KiraMiri
Summary: Three nations have been at war for thousands of years,but at some point they will have to join forces to defeat a new threat.but the chances are small of that happening,so a small group forms to make sure the world is safe.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue

For centeries wars brought sorrow and anger to the people of Aylia. Day after day,year after year,war after war.it all ended the same way,it always ended with millions of lives taken.People all around the world live each day fearing that at any moment another war would araise.Though some still have hope and wishes that there would be no more wars for a long time,however,they know it take a miracle to make that wish come true.

In Aylia,there are three nations:Aquaris,Diradje,and Sphara.Aquaris has a magnificent cities built ontop of the ocean,the maily worship the water goddess Aqua.Diradje has large cities built next to highly active volcanos,they worship the fire god Kano.Spara has grand cities built on exstremely high moutains,the worship the wind goddess Aisa.

Though these three great nations have not agreed in thousands of years,there will come a time when they will have to bind together in battle.well one can hope can't they?

* * *

In the great nation of Aquaris,there is a small city by the name of Aoceania.it was the smallest town in all the nations.life there was simple and relaxing.no one there cares if another war comes or not...well almost no one that is...

in Aquaris there was only humans and Fedlils.Fedlils are huge snake like creatures,they have legs but no hands until the age of 18..

"Destel!are you coming or what?"a 18 year old male Fedlils yelled to a 16 year old human boy by the name of Destel.Destel had short light brown hair and greyish blue eyes.

"Oh! ya,i'm coming,Oslyn."Destel answered the Fedlils,and ran to catch up to him.

"we have to get to Veego's shop soon,or we can get extra work again."Oslyn told Destel when he cought up to him.

"ya,last time we were so late and we worked well past midnight!"Destel exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head.they walked into a yellow and purple shop filled with a lot of weapons.In the back of the shop was a man in his late 30's who,at the moment,was racing all over the shop in panic.

"Veego what is the matter?"Destel asked the paniced man.Veego stoped in his place and slowly turned to them.

"Whatisthematteryousay?!everythingisthematterthat'swhat!!"Veego told them alittle to fast,then continued to run around in panic,and tried to make sure everything was perfect.

"Did you understand what he said?"Destel asked Oslyn.

"Nope,not a clue.."Oslyn replied.

Veego was climbing up a wall with a feather duster,of course he was dusting the walls.but this was vary unusual for Veego to act...unless..

"I guess it must be inspection day..."Oslyn stated as he saw Veego climb up onto the ceiling to dust it as well.

"oh ya!i forgot that it was today!"Destel exclaimed and rushed to the back of the store to see if anything was out of place back there.

"what has this world come to?"Oslyn sighed.

A knock came to the shop's door,and it must have scared Veego half to death cause he fell from the ceiling and landed on his stomach then started to move like a spider towards the back of the shop.

That left Oslyn to open the door.when he did open the door,it reveiled a chubby old man with a long greay beard,and he had no hair.

"Ah Professor Lex,I'm gessing your the instecter this time?"Oslyn greeted the old man with a smile.

"yes Oslyn,no one elce had time to come,so I came this time."Professor Lex answered Oslyn and walked into the shop and began inspecting every little thing in the shop.

Veego stood as still as a board,he got that way out of total panic.Destel was in slight panic,but he couldn't stay still.

"alright ,it seems everything here is in tip top shape."Professor Lex finally told them,and as fate would have it...Veego feel down from releaf.Professor Lex took his leave,and Oslyn and Destel checked to see if he was ok...he was definatly ok.

_4 hours later_

Oslyn had gone home an hour ago,and it was an hour till midnight and Destel decided it was best that he headed home as well.

As Destel was walking down the street that he lived on,he felt as if someone was following him.he looked behind him but it seemed no one was there at all.Destel continued to walk and he finally came to his house.He still had the feeling someone was following him,someone with a dark aura to them.but he decided it was just his imagination,soon he would come to know the real truth about the world in which he lived in.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

The next day Destel was walking to Veego's Weapon Shop around noon.he felt as though something was out of place.there was definatly something unusual today.Destel looked up at the sky and found out one thing that was strange about that day.the sky had dark grey clouds,when it rained there it usually had vary light grey clouds.the next thing was even stranger,there was soldiers all over the city.Destel ran the rest of the way to Veego's shop,when he got there he saw Oslyn standing outside the shop.

"There you are Destel,I was beginning to think something happened to you!"Oslyn told him.

"What is going on Oslyn?"Destel asked him as soon as he got there.

"Something big is happening,that's for sure!"Oslyn answered,and headed inside the shop,leaving Destel to ponder on what was going on.

In all the years he knew Oslyn,he could never figure him out.Oslyn found Destel washed up on one of the beaches about 10 years ago.At the time Destel could only remember his name and age.He couldn't remember his parents,or if they were still alive,and where he came from,and how he ended up there on the beach.Oslyn had been his best friend ever since,but in all those years he could never figure Oslyn out.

Destel walked into Veego's shop and saw Veego...walking on the ceiling.

"Nothing is ever normal around here,is it?"Destel asked Oslyn when he walked to the back of the shop.

"Not with Veego here,or you in some cases."Oslyn stated,"and Veego did say he loved clowns...so that might be a clue.."

"and speaking of clowns..."Oslyn said.

Veego came into the room with two boxes...and he was riding a unicycle...

"You can't see that anywhere elce,unless you see street performers.."Destel said,as he saw Veego set the boxes down and pettel back to the front of the shop.

"well I did find out the king got a new Army General..."Oslyn told Destel.

"so I guess the new general is making sure everything is in order in each town?"Destel wondered.

"that would be my guess.anyway Veego said we have the day off."Oslyn said.

Destel ran out of that shop faster than a hurricane.it was as dark as night time outside but it was only 4:05 pm,no wheres near the time it gets dark.

Oslyn ran out of the shop,and looked everywhere.

"what in the world is going on here!?"Destel exclaimed,clearly nothing like this had ever happened befor.

Something began to glow in the sky,it was a big circle with a whole lot of symbles and smaller circles within it.

"The Seal of Amaross..."Destel wispered.

Oslyn looked down at Destel.

"how do you know what it is?"Oslyn asked Destel.

"I'm not sure...it just..came to me..."Destel told him.

The Seal of Amaross desended to the ground,and a voice started to speak in a different laguage.

"ard ahu urf mmef oundcat cerd tmnuf mmef ap,Destel!"the strange voice said.

After that Destel fell backwards and landed on the ground.Oslyn bent down to see if he was ok.

"Destel!Destel!"Oslyn exclaimed in hopes of getting Destal to wake up.but it had no effect.

Destel found himself in what seemed to be a dream state,he was in a church and every window was made of cryals.

Destal stood up,and looked up and saw someone wearing almost all black.


	3. Prologue Part 3

About five minutes later Destel woke up.When Destel sat up,Oslyn noticed something in his hand that wasn't there befor.

"What happened,and what do you have there?"Oslyn ased Destel.

Destel gave Oslyn a questionable look,then looked down and saw a scroll in his hand.

"Honestly,I have no clue..."Destel said and opened it up,it looked to be in an Anceint language.

"Veego might have a clue to what it says...he acts like he's as old as time it's self...maybe he is.."Oslyn said after he looked at the scroll.

They took the scroll to Veego,who was still in his shop of course.

After 15 minutes of silence and Veego reading over the scroll,Destel finally spoke.

"So,do you know what it says?"Destel asked Veego.

"Yes,of course I do."Veego looked up at him.

"what does it say?"Oslyn asked Veego.

"It says:The paradise is disturbed,and dispair doth enshroud the world.Why doth the people become as beasts and bathe in blood?This power is naught but a weapon.

To one of wisdom I entrust my three powers and declare them forbidden verse.

The cluster of ice that doth shine like silver sleeps at the base of soil.It is the universal principle that sparkles in the desert.The great power that doth sleep at the foot of the frozen moutain.

Is the embrace of the heartless silver that carve the barren wilds.

The sword of judgement is the wedge in the tides of the southern sea.the rainbow of the swamp doth illuminates he who seeketh knowledge and shines down with seven colored lights upon the moutain path.

Heaven's wrath doth fall upon the land of the childern of divinity,innumerable are the stars that shake the surface of the shallow river.Upon the island of spirtual mystery.Bow down befor the heaven's power."Veego had read everything on the scroll.

"Could this get any stranger?"Destel wondered.

"In this shop?It's possible.."Oslyn stated.

"That's true.But what does that scroll mean?"Destel asked Veego.

"it could mean a number of things like one person has the power to save the world,and another person has the power to destroy the world.wether the world will end or come into a state of peace and harmony..."Veego answered.

"That could be true...I guess...we'll find out huh?"Destel said.

"what do you mean by that Destel?"Oslyn asked him.

"i think we need to see the world!and learn what's out there!"Destel shouted.

"ya...and possibly get eaten to..."Oslyn dreaded,"but I guess it might help.after all that scroll did pop into **your** hand..."

"you mean it?!we can go!?"Destel asked him.

"as long as we're alive tomarrow..."Oslyn said.

Destel jumped up and ran all over the shop in exitment.

"it's offical,we've been here to long.."Oslyn wispered.


End file.
